Algún dia
by Hikaru Kazami
Summary: Adaptación autoriza por el autor original: caithzadz. One-shot. Marvelous y Ahim hablan de su relación. Ahim / Marvelous. Fic Gokaiger. (Puede leerse como continuacion de "El anillo de Marvelous", o puedes leerlos independientemente uno del otro)


Algún día

apology for the inconvenience. My English is not very good either written or spoken.

you allow me to do the translations of two of your stories, which are:

Marvelous ring and someday

thanks in advance

Apr 5, 2014 Sure! No problem! Just be sure to credit me.

Adaptación autoriza por el autor original: **caithzadz.**

One-shot. Marvelous y Ahim hablan de su relación. Ahim / Marvelous. Fic Gokaiger.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

No soy dueño de esta historia, la idea original es de **caithzadz**

Algún día

La noche había caído sobre el país de Japón. Durante un tiempo fue raro, no hubo ataques de los invasores Zangyack. Por encima de la ciudad de Tokio, la humilde morada de sus protectores ", el Gokai Galleon, flotaba , sus habitantes, las Gokaiger, se iban a sus respectivas cabañas para dormir. Bueno... casi todos ellos.

Don seguía hablando. Parecía que él estaba dispuesto a seguir y seguir hablando sobre su última incorporación a la base de datos del ordenador del Galleón . El capitán Marvelous quería estrangularlo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo; amaba demasiado la comida y asesinar al cocinero del barco, no lo haría. Y, francamente, Marvelous no se preocupa realmente por estas nuevas incorporaciones a la base de datos, siempre y cuando la nave estubiera todavía en plena forma . Pero, por supuesto, como siempre, su primer compañero, Joe, logró convencerlo para escuchar a Don porque era "su deber como el capitán. "Marvelous ansiosamente miró el reloj . Se estaba haciendo tarde. Luka, su experta observadora, ya se había retirado después de su ejercicio nocturno de contar estrellas fugaces y el novato, había devuelto las rangerkeys con las que había estado jugando al ir a la cama. Incluso Navi, su loro robótico, y navegador de tesoros , ya estaba dormitando sobre la silla del capitán de Marvelous.

"¡... Y espera hasta que pruebes esta nueva aplicación!" Don dijo, presionando con entusiasmo botones en el teclado. "¡Ahora podemos jugar con música en caso de que el silencio se vuelva aburrido!"

Una canción de la Tierra que Marvelous había oído una vez en la tienda comenzó a tocar, en cuanto a dónde, no lo sabía . El capitán simplemente enarcó las cejas con diversión hasta que don termino la canción. El cocinero de la nave se volvió hacia él, en silencio pidiendo que pensaba.

Marvelous simplemente inclinó la cabeza. "Buen trabajo."

Cuando el capitán no dio más detalles, Don frunció el ceño. "Eso es todo."

"¿Qué más quieres?"

"Yo... no lo sé, ¿Probaras la nueva aplicación por ti mismo?"

Marvelous levantó una ceja como preguntando, "¿En serio?"

Al darse cuenta de que esto era lo máximo que podía obtener de su capitán, Don suspiró y apagó el ordenador. "Creo que voy a mostrárselo a los otros mañana."

Marvelous inclinó la cabeza otra vez y Don hizo un mohín.

"Buenas noches Marvelous -san."

"Tú también, Hakase "

El pirata Gokai permaneció en su asiento hasta que los pasos de Don por las escaleras se desvanecieron en el silencio. Él impaciente contó cinco segundos antes de levantarse lentamente de la silla, con cuidado de no despertar a Navi. En silencio, salió de puntillas de la habitación y se dirigió a la cubierta.

Por la barandilla, bañada en blanco resplandor de la luna se encontraba Ahim, la GokaiPink , la amorosa residente de la tripulación, y la princesa de un planeta caído. Su princesa.

Sonriendo, él sigilosamente se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura. Ella saltó por la sorpresa, lo que hizo sonreír al capitán. ¿Ella era tan linda! Al darse cuenta de que era marvelious, Ahim se relajó en sus brazos, el viento sopla sus cabellos oscuros y provocándole cosquillas en la nariz.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" -preguntó ella, volviendo la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa burlona que hizo que su corazón palpitara.

"Lo siento, Hakase hablaba tanto." Hundió la nariz en su pelo para inhalar su aroma a flor de cerezo. "Pero estoy aquí ahora."

Ahim giró sobre sus talones por lo que todo su cuerpo quedo frente a él, mientras que sus brazos estaban todavía alrededor de su cintura. Un pequeño mohín adornaba su rostro mientras hablaba con una voz triste,

"Sólo por un par de horas."

Durante los últimos meses, los dos se veían secretamente. Al principio, se trataba simplemente de un capitán conociendo al nuevo miembro de su tripulación. Lo hizo con todo el mundo, pensó que Ahim necesitaba más tiempo ya que no tenía antecedentes penales de ningún tipo. Pero con el tiempo, se convirtieron en más hasta Marvelous se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su compañera de tripulación, más de lo que debería. Pero, por supuesto, aunque sabía que no era prudente, cuando Marvelous quería algo, hacia todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que fuera suyo. No le tomó mucho para conquistar a la princesa. Ahim ya había caído en sus encantos, pero era demasiado tímida para decir nada. Cuando Marvelous francamente le dijo que le gustaba, que era sólo cuestión de convencerse, y que admitiera sus sentimientos. Y después de eso, él estaba tratando de mantener su relación en secreto de sus compañeros de tripulación. Reuniones nocturnas en la cubierta después de que todos se habían quedado dormidos. Fechas disfrazadas de diligencias en la Tierra. Miradas secretas y roce "accidental" de los dedos. Era lo único que podían hacer.

Marvelous tendido sobre la espesa capa roja que Ahim había colocado en la cubierta. Una vez que se sintió cómodo, la tomó en sus brazos y ella se acurrucó cerca de su pecho. Él era una persona totalmente diferente cuando estaban solos y Ahim lo encontró divertido. Nadie más sabía que su duro, terco y arrogante Capitán le encantaba abrazar.

"¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!" Ahim señaló la racha de plata a través del cielo . "Luka -san es muy buena en la búsqueda de ellas. Ella dice que si pedimos un deseo a una, que podría convertirse en realidad.", miró hacia Marvelous con una sonrisa. "Pide un deseo, Marvelous".

Ella dejó de incluir un título honorífico en su nombre cada vez que estaban solos.

El capitán sonrió, con adoración antes de cerrar los ojos para pedir un deseo silencioso. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Ahim lo estaba observando.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?" -preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

Él la acercó más a él. "Que vamos a encontrar el gran tesoro pronto, así que finalmente puedo decir que todo el universo que me pertenece."

Ahim se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. "Deseo eso también." Ella jugueteó con las solapas de su abrigo rojo. "Quiero decirles a todos que eres mío."

Marvelous sonrió ante el tono celoso detrás de sus palabras aparentemente inocentes. En la Tierra, el capitán pirata había captado el interés de algunas chicas de la Tierra, que a veces le seguían allí cuando él estaba fuera con la tripulación. Y Ahim lo sabía. Ella puede actuar indiferente delante de Joe, Luka, Don, y Gai, pero sus celos los muestra cuando esta con Marvelous. Si la gente lo llama posesivo con sus tesoros (y la Princesa Pink es sin duda un tesoro), entonces deben ver Ahim. Ella puede ser generosa y dar, pero cuando se trataba de Marvelous, podía ser muy tacaña.

Él puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

"Sabes por qué no podemos decirle a nadie. Eres muy importante para mí, Ahim y no puedo manejar si algo como lo que pasó con Basco vuelva a suceder. Si él le tomó porque eres mi compañera de tripulación, no puedo imaginar lo que tratarían de hacer si se enteran de que estamos juntos."

Los ojos de Ahim se apartaron de los suyos y se centraron en la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. "Entiendo ", dijo con una voz suave.

Juguetonamente Marvelous empujó su nariz con la suya, lo que la hizo sonrojar y reír." No te preocupes, cuando todo esto termine, ya no tendremos que ocultarlo." Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos". Pronto Ahim, te lo prometo."

Sonriendo, ella levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Lo sé, Marvelous,"

Ella se apartó de su abrazo y se sentó, sacó las rodillas contra su pecho y le echó los brazos alrededor de ellos. Todavía tenía esa mirada melancólica que a Marvelous no les gustaba. Odiaba cuando estaba triste. La constante sonrisa que iluminó su rostro fue lo que le hizo caer en amor de ella. Y le rompe el corazón cada vez que esta triste. Quería protegerla siempre, sabía que a Ahim no le gustaría eso. Ella puede ser dulce e inocente, pero también era fuerte e independiente. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma. Así que no importa cuánto miedo había a su débil corazón, tuvo que dejarla hacer sus propias cosas y creer que ella estaría bien.

Se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Te amo", le susurró al oído palabras que rara vez le dice a ella. "Incluso si no lo demuestro cada día, incluso si no puedo mostrarlo a todos los demás, sólo sé que eres muy importante para mí, Ahim".

Poco a poco, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo antes de sonreír con dulzura. "Lo sé. Y yo también te quiero Marvelous. Incluso si no puedo decirle a nadie ni demostrar a nadie lo mucho que te quiero, todavía voy a esperar."

Acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, el capitán pirata se inclinó para besar sus labios y ella correspondió con entusiasmo, con las manos que alcanzan hasta las mejillas. En momentos como este en que Marvelous la acaricia. Podía dejar fingir que él no era un capitán pirata en una búsqueda para el tesoro más grande del Universo. Podría ser simplemente... Marvelous, una persona normal que ama a Ahim, su princesa.

 **MARVAHIM**

Joe Gibken estiró sus brazos tan alto como podía mientras caminaba por las escaleras hasta la sala de control. Por el rabillo del ojo vio Navi, que seguía sentada en la silla del capitán, tranquilamente durmiendo. Era un silencio sepulcral. Como siempre, el ex-soldado Zangyack fue el primero en despertar.

Se dirigió a la cubierta para que pudiera tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de sus ejercicios matutinos. Pero en la puerta, se detuvo en seco y levantó las cejas con sorpresa. En medio de la cubierta, el capitán y la princesa acurrucados en una manta, la espalda de Ahim presionado en el pecho de Marvelous, ambos profundamente dormidos.

Extraño, pensó. Suelen ser más discretos que esto.

Sí, Joe sabía de ellos y por lo que a él concernía, él era el único de la tripulación que lo sabía. Había visto las miradas anhelantes y los toques suaves cuando pensaban nadie estaba mirando. Vio a través de las denominadas diligencias a la Tierra les tomaba varias horas de lo que debería tomar para hacer las compras. Don puede ser el cerebro, Gai experto en el Super Sentai, Luka una observadora calificada, Ahim la cariñosa, y Marvelous el capitán, pero Joe era un agudo observador; él no era un ex soldado famoso por nada.

Sonriendo, Joe se acercó en silencio a los dos y se detuvo al lado de su mejor amigo. Usando el pie, empujó suavemente Marvelous para atrás. El joven capitán gimió y atrajo con sus brazos a Ahim más cerca de su pecho, de manera protectora. Joe sacudió la cabeza antes de empujar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Marvelous se despertó de golpe, una mirada irritada pasando sus rasgos somnolientos mientras trataba de centrarse en la figura que tenía delante. Junto a él, Ahim simplemente suspiró en sueños, pero no se despertó.

"Sé agradecido que soy el que te encontró", dijo Joe, en voz baja.

Por último, la situación registrada en Marvelous y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

"Yo... yo..."

Por una vez, el capitán pirata estaba en una pérdida total de palabras. La sonrisa de Joe se amplió y dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

"La próxima vez, por lo menos traten de levantarse más temprano que los demás. " Joe se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el interior. Antes de entrar en la nave, él volvió la cabeza para hablar con Marvelous. "Voy a fingir que no vi nada" .

Y con eso, el primer oficial dejó detrás a un Marvelous sorprendido.

 **MARVAHIM**

Marvelous no podía creerlo. Su segundo de a bordo lo sabía. Si había alguien que podía leer mejor a Marvelous era Joe y la falta de sorpresa en el rostro de Joe era una indicación de que sabía de él y Ahim. Él no lo podía creer. ¿Joe sabía y él nunca me dijo?

Pero tan molesto como estaba con su primer oficial, Marvelous era, al mismo tiempo, agradecido. Al menos eso era una persona menos que tenía que mentir. Y sabía que Joe iba a cumplir su palabra. No le diría a nadie. Pero ahora mismo, si él y Ahim permanecían en la cubierta por más tiempo, los demás seguramente los encontrarían.

Suavemente, le sacudió su hombro. "Ahim"

La princesa se quejó antes de rodar alrededor para acurrucarse más cerca de su pecho. Marvelous no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Pero por mucho que él quería verla dormir, tenía que despertarla. Se acercó y puso sus labios junto a su oído.

"Ahim , amor, es hora de levantarse ", susurró .

Por último, los ojos de Ahim se abrieron. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta, haciendo que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas. Su princesa era demasiado linda.

Al cabo de sólo unos pocos segundos para que la situación se registra en Ahim sus ojos de pronto se ampliaron, el antiguo sueño pasado. Rápido como un rayo, se levantó de la manta y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo rebelde mientras murmuraba disculpas por conciliar el sueño.

" Oh, espero que nadie nos haya visto, " dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios con preocupación mientras cogía la manta y empezó a doblarla por encima de su brazo. " Lo siento, Marvelous. Voy a tratar de no dormirme la próxima vez."

Riendo, Marvelous extendió la mano y la llevó a su pecho en un abrazo.

"Estamos bien, Ahim." Te lo aseguró. Decidió no decirle que Joe sabía lo de ellos para evitar que se preocupara, en cambio, él la soltó y dio un paso atrás." Vamos dentro y llega a tu cabina antes de que Luka se despierte y compruebe que estés allí. Me quedaré aquí un poco más."

Ahim asintió. Mientras caminaba junto a él para llegar a la puerta, Marvelous agarró suavemente el brazo y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Sonrió.

"Adelante." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Sofocada, Ahim inclinó la cabeza y entró en la nave. Marvelous antes de salir giro el codo apoyándolo en la barandilla del galleón. Miró hacia abajo en la ciudad de Tokio antes de sonreír.

"Algún día, Ahim", dijo para sus adentros. "Voy a ser capaz de gritar lo mucho que te quiero, así toda la Tierra y todo el universo me podrán oír."

Riéndose de sí mismo, el capitán pirata se dirigió hacia el interior, mirando hacia adelante para el desayuno que Don arreglo para ellos.


End file.
